World War 1
This is about the first server war, of Ireland VS London, Rome, USA and other towns that supported London. The victorious town was Ireland. Aka WWI or WW1. Beginning Mayor kingcasey3 had just finished his town in the south of Ireland. He invited his friend (The_local_dude) to the server. Local suggested that King left Xexekeli's nation (United Nations, do not confuse with OwlCharles` organization) and King agreed. When they left, Xexe began to swear at them, and make war threats, so Ireland declared war, and that's how it began. The Battle Local and King ran to London and began to fight, surprisingly getting several kills on players, although they were terribly outnumbered. Then, the admin justin_393 joined the game, and said that he'd help London, which he did. Justin taught Xexe how to claim land in other towns, and then they all came to Ireland, claiming land. Local and King had a look at their town, which was two houses and a small spawn hut. They realised they'd take the clever approach. They pretended to defend their "town", secretely planning to later invade London now that they knew how to claim. While they sailed to Toronto to create a new settlement, Justin and some other admins performed the Great Bombing of Ireland, or "An Bhuamáil Mór na hÉireann". This made the country more or less inhabitable. The land was later regenerated by AbsurdAJ, making it look somewhat worse. Later that day, after Toronto had been created, King pretended to make peace with Xexe, and demanded a fee for destroying Ireland. Xexe did not agree. He had denied a last chance at peace...he would regret it. Local and King flew to London, and began to claim, block by block. Atchy_SK and many other Londoners tried to defend, but to no avail. The Irishmen won, destroying London in the proccess. London was no more. The whole server despised the Irish, even calling King "worse than Hitler". After claiming the last of London, Kingcasey3 first used his now very famous motto in wars: "Long live the King", or "Vivat Rex", as he sometimes says in Latin. The Unfair, the attack, and the ban. The Irishmen, angry at their overpowered attackers, then went to Rome, not knowing it was the admins town. They attacked a little bit, but failed, as the admins kept using /kill on them. Local and King fled back to Toronto to work on their town. After their failed attack, Local and King threatened OwlCharles's town of Alexandria with invasion, but never got the chance to invade. The admins returned with CJN, GA, Justin and others. Justin spawned a giant hovercraft above the town of Toronto, and began spawning tnt inside of it. There was no hope for Toronto. The crater is still there today... Local and King were now fuming! They attacked London for ''revenge ''and nothing else! They attacked New York City and took over the airport. That was it. It was the middle of the night for King, and he couldn't continue. He had to sleep sometime. He logged off, and came back later to see that he was banned. After a long two days of pleading, begging and apoligies, they were both unbanned. Little did King know, he would soon have to go to war again... Category:Event Category:Wars Category:Second Era